Prue, You're Alive!
by HSCharmed4Life
Summary: Prue comes back to life to help the sisters battle another demon
1. Chapter 1

_CHARMED_

Prue, You're Alive!

It was just like any other day at the Halliwell manor, Phoebe was sleeping in, Piper was in another baking frenzy, and Paige was studying her spells. Everything was normal until…

BANG

The front door blew open, and a guy dressed in black and silver robes with a hood that covered his face entered the manor. His cat-skull staff clanked against the hardwood floor, as he walked towards the stairs.

"What do you want?" asked Piper as she ran into the room mixing bowl in hand.

"Better yet," said Paige as she came running down the stairs. "Who are you?"

"All I desire is to know where Halliwell called Prue is buried," said the figure in a bone-chilling voice that would have made your blood run cold.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Paige still holding on to the spells she was studying as she came into the room.

"That is my business. It is no concern of yours," said the figure in a very snotty tone.

"Yes it is, she was our sister," said Phoebe coming down the stairs in a rush.

Ah, so you **_are_** the Charmed ones,' said the figure, his mouth curling into a terrifying smile.

"Well, _DUH_,"said Paige just staring at this guy like he was an idiot.

"Well then, this must be my lucky day. I have been searching for you for such a long time." He said with a sneer. "Now tell me where she was laid to rest or you will suffer the consequences." commanded the creature.

"We'll never tell you where she is" said Piper while setting the mixing bowl on the floor. She then tried to blow him up, but nothing happened. "What the hell," she said as she tried a couple more times to blow him into a million pieces, but just as before, nothing happened.

"I shall return soon for the information. For now I shall take my leave. Farewell," he said as a strong wind slammed the house, causing the sisters to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, the stranger was gone.

"Is everybody all right," asked Piper as she picked-up the overturned mixing bowl. It had spilled causing a terrible mess covering the wooden hall floor in a tan wave.

"Yeah, I'm fine Piper," said Phoebe. "How are you Paige?" she asked turning to Paige after she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Just great, my hair is a total mess , but other than that, I'm fine." Paige said trying to put her mussed hair back into place in front of the hall mirror.

"Leo," Piper called "Leo!" Almost instantly, the familiar sound, and shiny blue light that indicated Leo's entrance appeared in the middle of the hall.

"Piper, what's wrong honey?" Leo asked with a concerned tone.

"Leo, thank God! Some weird guy was just here," Piper said as she ran to hug her husband. He returned the embrace. When they broke, Phoebe started to explain the whole incident while Piper and Paige cleaned up the muffin mess.

"Well, he just blew open the door, waltzed in here and started demanding to know where Prue was buried. We said wouldn't tell him and Piper tried to blow him up, but it didn't work. He didn't even seem to notice at all. Then he vanished as quickly as he had appeared. It was really creepy." Phoebe explained while waving her hands around nervously.

"Well, that's that," said Piper after she and Paige finished cleaning up the muffin mix.

"That _is_ strange." Leo replied after a moment. "Did he do or say anything else?" He asked puzzled.

"No, that's the funny thing. After Piper tried to blow him up, he just vanished into the wind. Literally." Said Paige, trying to find the spells the wind had blown across the attic.

"Maybe we should check the Book of Shadows for him" said Leo while trying to figure out what had really just happened.

"Yeah, good idea." Said the sisters in unison.

"You shouldn't have left them. Now go, follow them. We don't need the other three. They aren't important. I just want the one they call Prue." The robed man minion.

"Yes master. I will not fail you again." The kneeling minion told his superior. He then rose to a standing position. He turned and quickly walked out the door and closed it behind him.

After the minion had left, the robed figure rose out of his chair and glided toward the window.

"Soon," the master said. "Soon all will go as I have planned. I **_will_** be the most powerful demon with the help of a Charmed One." He finished his statement and let out a blood-chilling laugh that could be heard for miles around.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Leo grimly.

"No, we haven't, and I don't think that guy is in here." Said Paige shaking her head.

"This is getting us nowhere." Said Phoebe throwing her arms up in defeat.

" There is still one thing I don't understand. What do they want with Pure?" Piper sighed as she closed the book slowly. "I mean she's dead! It's not like she is a threat to them anymore." Her voice caught as Prue's death hit Her again.

"Yeah" Phoebe replied with a sad smile.

A stifling silence filled the room. No one spoke for some time. Paige broke the silence when she looked at the clock and saw the time.

"Oh shoot. I've got to get to work. If I'm late again, Mr. Cowan's going to kill me." Said Paige as she ran out the attic door and down the stairs.

"I should get going too. The club isn't going to run itself you know." Said Piper trying to sound cheerful as she headed toward the door.

When she had almost reached the door, Leo stopped her, "Piper, are you sure you should be working?" he asked her, concern filling his face. "You shouldn't go if you're depressed. I'm sure the club can live without you for a day or two."

"No, I'm fine, really. I'll come home if I start feeling too bad, I promise." She told him crossing her fingers as if to emphasize her point.

"All right, but remember your promise." Leo told her with a small nod of his head. Piper smiled at him then turned, walked out the attic door and down the stairs.

"If I fail again, my master will be most displeased." Said the black and silver robed minion as he returned home to think up a new plan, "He'll have my head."

The minion opened the door to his small living quarters. It had a few windows and a small table in the middle of the one-room cottage. It smelled like a barn, and in truth, it was about as clean as one. Test-tubes and books littered the shelves that lined the wall. Pots and stirring spoons hung from the high ceiling.

The minion muttered a few words under his breath, and waved his hand towards the fireplace. Almost instantly, a roaring fire was burning in the hearth that just moments before was completely dark. He then walked toward the coat rack in the far corner. He took off his robe, set down his staff, and walked across the room. He then sat in his chair and started to formulate his plan…

P3 was a hub-bub of activity. Piper soon forgot about the strange visitor and focused on running the club. She was trying to find someone to clean-up the mess in the kitchen. It was a prank gone wrong. Now there was batter everywhere; the countertops, the stoves, the floor, it was even on the ceiling.

"This place is a mess! Who did it? Somebody start cleaning it up!" said a very stressed out Piper. She was horrified when she came into the kitchen, and saw the huge mess.

"Yeah, we'll get someone right on it. I have no idea who did it." Said one of the kitchen staff.

Paige left her boss's office after being yelled at for being late **_again_**.

"Stupid boss." Paige thought a little too loud as she sat down at the computer to start the work for the day.

Phoebe was looking through the Book of Shadows frustratingly trying to find that guy. Yet the usually helpful book told her nothing. Finally, after a few more minutes of flipping, she gave up.

"Come on, give me _something _I can use, anything!" Phoebe yelled at the now closed book. All of the sudden, the now familiar feeling of the magical wind filled the attic. Phoebe smiled "I knew Grams wouldn't let us down" said Phoebe excited to see her grandmother again. As the wind dissipated, a figure swirling in white lights began to form.

"Hello Gram…" Phoebe stopped in mid-sentence ash she gazed at the ghostly figure standing before her. It surely wasn't Grams, nor was it mom.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Phoebe a minute to realize who the figure really was.

It was Prue! Phoebe stood there with her mouth open. she saw her,

but didn't really believe it was her.

"Hi Phoebe" Prue said quietly seeing how her sister was reacting

"Hi...hi Pr...hi Prue." Phoebe managed to stammer. "Where's Grams?" She

asked finally able to gain her composure.

"Since this latest situation conserns me, both mom and Grams thought

maybe I could do something to help." Prue said smiling.

"Thanks" said Phoebe "We could use all the help we can get."

The demon minion was working on his plan to get Prue back, when he

felt her... not really her, but her presence in the living world. "I've

got her now" said the minion snickering.

All of the sudden, Piper sensed one of her sisters. It seemed like she

was scared and in need of her sisters. "I wonder who it is, and why she

hasn't called me" Piper wonders as she picks up the phone to call Paige

and make sure she is alright.

"Hello, this is Paige" said Pagfe as she drove down the highway

toward the manor.

"Hi Paige, it's Piper"

"Hi Piper, what's up? Is everything okay? You sound a little weird"

Paige said while turning on to exit 105.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I think

Leo's sensing abilities are starting to wear off on me."

"Why is that?" Paige asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Because, I sensed someone was in trouble" replied Piper into the phone.

"Who, another innocent?" Asked Paige in mock shock.

"No, one of us,"Piper said, completely missing the sarcasm in Paige's

last statement.

"I am almost home, I'll check it out and let you know what I find" said

Paige a little annoyed that their lives were once again being threatened.

"No wait until I get there. I have a feeling we are going to need the

Power of Three." said Piper trying to calm her nerves. "I am leaving the

club now. Please promise me you'll stay outside of the house until I get

there."

"I promise" grumbled Paige. "I'll see tou when you get here." Paige

added as she hung up her cell phone.Piper hung up with Paige and called

Phoebe to see what the problem was.

"He...He...Hello?" said Phoebe still a little shook up.

"Hey Phoebe, it's Piper. What's wrong?" asked Piper starting to get

worried.

"Well, I was going through the Book of Shadows like you suggested

and well..." Phoebe explained nervously.

"Yeah, well what?" Piper asked urgently. she could tell from the

way Phoebe was acting that there was something up.

Phoebe couldn't speak she was in so much shock so Prue took the phone

from Phoebe's hands.

"Let me explain Phoebe" said Prue as Phoebe handed the phone over to

Prue.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine :)  
Sorry i didn't do that earlier this is my first fan fiction.  
Please read and review. thanks to all who have already  
reviewed. Keep up the good work. Sorry this one is so  
short. i had to divide the story up and i thought this would  
be a good place to stop. :)

"Hey Piper, Phoebe asked the elders for some help since she couldn't

find anything in the book, and I showed up." said Prue trying to sound

natural.

"Who are you?" asked Piper a little more scared than she had been a few

seconds ago.

"Well, Piper it's me, Prue," Prue to ld her sister. Prue wasn't too

sure how she'd take it. She **_was_** supposed to be dead after all. When Prue

finished her sentence Piper felt like she was about to faint.

"That can't be. Prue's dead." Piper unknowingly said into the phone.

"Look Piper, I'll explain everything when you get here," Prue told her

distraut sister. "I promise. Bye" She hung up the phone.

Piper hung up her phome in disbelief. Prue just couldn't be back, could

she? she grabbed her bag and practically ran throught the door to her car.

Piper dug through her bag and pulled out the car keys. She then started the

car and raced back home to the manor paraying this was just some weird

dream

Paige waited outside th manor for a few minutes before entering. Hey she

promised to wait outside, Piper didn't say how long. She walked up the stairs

towards the attic, She reached the door and opened it, but she never would

have been prepared for what she saw inside.

"I told Paige to wait ourside! Doesn't she listen to anyone? ARG!" Piper

yelled angerly into the air.She then opened the door and entered the house.

She put her bag down on the coffee table in the living room and looked around

for her sisters."Phoebe, Paige," she yelled trying to figure out where they

were, and more importantly, if Prue was really there.

" Up here Piper." Yelled Phoebe feom the attic, the shock in her voice

still apparent as sheclimed hte stairs to the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

When she reached the door, she took a deep breath and prepared to open

it. That's when Leo choose to orb in. He appeared behind her, scaring her

sensless.

"Leo, did you have to scare the crap out of me?" she said taking deep

breaths to steady herself.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you," he said in his usual

caring voice. He then put his hands on her shoulder to provide some comfort.

After she finished steadying herself, Piper turned toward the attic door. She

reached for hte door and opened it.

After the minion had sensedd prue, he immediately began working on a

plan of attack. A few failed ideas later, he had the perfect plan. He then

shimmered to his master to tell him the plan.

Paige was shocked beyond belief. She just kept looking back and forth

between Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe looked as surprised as she was. Then the

attic door swung open.

There was piper, white as a ghost, just staring at prue in the doorway.

"Hey Piper, long time no see," Prue said with a wistful smile on her

face, "At least for you guys. I have been keeping an eye on you three for

sometime now."

"P...P...Prue?"Piper managed to stammer. She couldn't think of

anything to say. Phoebe had finally regained her senses at this point and

ran to hug Prue.

"Wait Phoebe, you'll pass right..." Prue started in an attempt to stop

Phoebe's hug. But Phoebe didn't pass through her when she hugged Prue.

"...through me?" Prue finished confused. She had been convinced she was still

a ghost not a fully formed human again."Guess I'm not a ghost after all." she

thought to herself happily.

Prue's happiness was short lived though. All of the sudden a huge wind

blew through the attic, knocking everyone off their feet and Leo down the

stairs.

"GRRRRR. I'm guessing that's the demon huh." Prue said annoyed at the

demon's intrusion on the family reunion. Out of the dusty tornado appeared the

demon his staff clunking against the hardwood floor, and his robes blowing on

the wind.

"So you've come at last" he said in a bone-chilling voce to Prue.

"It's the guy from this morning," Piper shouted to everyone including

Leo who had just reappeared.

"Okay, what does _he_ want?" Prue asked Piper hurridly.

"I'll explain later, Piper replid and gestured her hands.

The demon stopped reeled back in pain and then blew up into a million

pieces.

"Well, that didn't happen last time" Paige said shocked. Everyone stood

there too stunned to talk.

"What the Hell just happened? Phoebe asked breaking the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think he blew up" Leo said jokingly.

"We can see that." said Piper annoyed "He didn't do that last time,

and believe me I tried."

"Now that's taken care of, let's catch up on what's been happening

to everybody." Said Prue

"I thought you said you've been watching us." said Paige trying to put

all the pieces of the puzzle together.

" Just when you are doing witchy stuff. I don't know what's going on in

your personal lives. Except for Piper's little bit of good news." Explained

Prue.

"What is she talking about?" Phoebe asked Piper. Piper shrugged. "What

are you talking about Prue?" Phoebe turned to ask Prue.

Prue just smiled as she suttly put her hand on her stomach. Paige's

face suddenly lit up at the realization of what Prue was saying.

"You mean Piper's...?" asked Paige.

"Yes, she is" answered Prue. Paige nudged Phoebe to see if it had hit

her also.

"Yes, yes I understand what Prue is saying" said Phoebe smiling as she

looked at Leo while also putting her hand on her stomach.

Leo suddenly realized what was going on. The only on still oblivious

to what was happening to Piper _was_ Piper.

"Cut the cryptic crap!" demanded Piper, "What's my good news and why

does everybody seem to know it but me?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you are pregnant Piper?" asked Leo happily

with a hint of annoyance. "You don't need to play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb Leo, and I'm _not_ pregnant!" stated Piper.

"Well, it would explain your moodyness lately, and your not feeling well."

said Paige matter-of-factly.

"I have the _FLU_ and that's it! By the way, what makes you think I'm

pregnant anyway? I thought you didn't watch our personal lives." Said Piper

almost shouting now.

"EWE! No, I never watched you and Leo...EWE! I was just told by the elders

that the next generation of Halliwell witches was coming in the next few months.

I believe it is seven months to be exact." Explained Prue.

"Didn't the doctor do blood tests when you went? asked Paige.

"Yes, but he said it's the flu season, and my symptoms point to the flu.

Why can't everyone just accept that?" stated a frustrated Piper.

Just then the phone rang. Piper went downstairs to answer it. She picked

it up and listened for a few minutes, then she said goodbye and hung up. She

turned to go upstairs, but everyone was already coming down.

" You're right Prue." She told Prue "I'm pregnant" Then she fainted into

Leo's waiting arms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Piper came to, Prue was the first she saw. "I thought this was all

just a weird dream" she said.

"Nope, you passed out when you found out that I was right and you are

pregnant." Explained Prue.

"I can't believe that I am pregnant. Last time I went to the doctor's

office, not including this latest one, the doctor told me that with all the

scar tissue it would be extremely unlikely if not impossible for me to get

pregnant." Said a very stunned Piper.

"What scar tissue?" Asked Leo unaware of any injuries except for the

constant demon attacks.

"Scar tissue, what scar tissue?" Asked Piper trying to sound innocent.

"Piper, cut the cryptic crap. What is the scar tissue from" Said Leo

sternly, not believing the innocent act for a minute.

"Calm down Leo,it's just the scar tissue from all the demon kicks

and near death experiences." Explained Piper matter-of-factly.

"So you're saying it's my fault because I healed you?" Asked Leo hurt

apparent in his voice.

"No, I'm saying it's Cole's fault. I mean with all of the times he's

tried to kill us and..."

"Of course, you had to bring up the one person I'm tring to forget."

Chimed in Phoebe sarcastically.

"There's noone to blame but evil itself" stated Prue to end the

arguement.

"So he has failed. Very well, send another," the minion's master said as

if it was some boring movie.

"As you wish sire," said a demon named Klackon as he went to do his

master's bidding.

Klackon walked down a dark hallway to retrieve a demon he knew would be

perfect for the job. At the end of the hallway, he came upon a green door

where he knew the demon lived. He entered the room and spoke to the demon in

an unusually high voice that sounded as if he had sucked all the helium out

of a hot air balloon.

"Our master has need of your services. He needs some people gotten rid

of because they stand in the way of his latest plan. But you must leave the

dead one alone our master has need of her. Do you understand your assignment

Promitticus?" Said Klackon tapping the tips of his fingers together.

A booming vioce answered him "I understand my assignment. I will leave

as soon as I get all of my materials together."

" Excellent." said Klackon happily. "Our master will be pleased."

Klackon left the room to tell his master the good news.


End file.
